Brian's New Friend
by babigurl21793
Summary: Continuation from Love Prevails and another Tumblr prompt. *I own nothing. This is purely for fun*


**Continuation from Love Prevails and another Tumblr Prompt.**

 **Person A returns home from a business trip and is greeted by Person B's guilty smile and a puppy**

Brian and I have been together for about two months now and it's honestly everything that hoped for and more. I figured that with all the training that Brian has had and the fact that he's kind of used to being somewhat in charge that we would bump heads more often about certain aspects of our relationship; but we haven't. Whereas other times Brian probably wouldn't be so easy going or as willing to follow along with someone else's ideas; it seems as though he's been more than willing to give up control when it comes to our relationship.

At first I didn't know if he was like that with him and Mia, or if he's just doing it because it's me. When I asked him about it he told me that he could give up control with me because he trusted that I wouldn't hurt him, emotionally or physically. And I have to say that that was the best feeling in the world; knowing that Brian could put so much trust into me especially after his childhood.

The situation with Mia has gotten a little better; in the sense that she can be in the room with us and sneer in our direction. After everything was over and done with, Brian had moved his things into my room, in between the times that I eventually let him out the bed, and Mia had returned to the house after disappearing for a few days. If it had been any other circumstance, I would've been pissed that she just took off, but taking everything into consideration, I figured she just needed some time to herself.

Mia was home all of two weeks before she decided that she couldn't stay there anymore; she said she felt like Brian and I were parading our relationship in front of her and she couldn't deal with it anymore. It was a few weeks before either one of us heard from her and things have be tense ever since then. Hopefully, things will get better soon between us, but it'll be quite a long time before it will.

I'm finally pulling up the driveway of the house after spending the past week with Han hunting down some parts for some amateur racers and it feels so good to be home. After getting my bag and walking into the house I notice Brian standing in the center of the living room; he must have heard my car coming up the drive, but something wasn't right. Brian was standing in the living room with his hands behind his back and he looked guilty, extremely guilty; like I just walked in and caught him doing something that he shouldn't. Immediately I start thinking that maybe he had someone here with him this past week that I was gone and I just caught them trying to leave. Before I go off and start yelling at him, I take a deep breath and decide to let him explain what was wrong.

"Hey, Bri. What's going on baby?" I asked in the calmest voice that I could manage, trying to bury the angry jealousy and possessiveness I was feeling inside. I knew that I failed to do so by the fact that Brian took a small step back. _What the hell is going on with him?_

"Nothing, Dom. Did you have a nice trip?" he asks me, trying to delay the conversation he knows is coming, which only puts me on high alert. I walk further into the living room until I was standing about two feet away from him.

"Trip was fine baby." I leaned over to try and look behind his back but he turned so that I couldn't see.

"Watcha got there, baby?" I asked him. His face immediately turned red in what seemed to be embarrassment. _What could he be embarrassed about?_

"Ummm, ok Dom look, just don't be mad ok? I couldn't help myself, he just looked so sad and lonely and it was pouring down raining outside. I couldn't just leave him there." He rambled, and he was starting to work himself up into being upset.

"Calm down, Brian. Just show me what you're talking about."

"You promise you won't be mad at me?" He asked, I rolled my eyes before agreeing that I wouldn't be mad at him.

Seeming to be ok with knowing that I wouldn't be mad at him Brian pulled his hands from behind his back. In his hands was a small brown and white Boxer puppy. Now, what Brian was saying made sense to me, but I couldn't figure out why he thought he needed to hide it from me. Looking away from the dog and back at Brian he had the saddest look on his face; like he thought I was going to make him give the dog away. It amazes me how he still doesn't really understand that I'm willing to do pretty much anything to keep him happy.

I patted the dog on the head before pulling Brian for a kiss. When I pulled away he was out of breath.

"If you're going to keep that dog, you're going to have to take it to get all of its shots, Bri." The next thing I knew I had my arms full of Brian and the dog; Brian kissing me all over my face and the dog licking at my arms, both trying to show their gratitude. I let it go on for a few minutes before gently pushing them away. I walked over to pick up my bag and head upstairs to the bedroom, yelling down to Brian that there was a better way to show his gratitude to me.

Much later on we decided that Buster would be a perfect name for the dog.

Link for what the dog looks like:

dogs/boxer


End file.
